Hal Linden
Hal Linden is an American actor. Biography Born Harold Lipshitz in The Bronx, New York, he made his big break appearing in the musical Bells Are Ringing after a stint as a big band musician prior to World War Two. Although mostly a stage performer, he became widely known for his role in Barney Miller, which earned him seven Emmy award nominations. He would later television roles in My Wicked, Wicked Ways: The Legend of Errol Flynn, Blacke's Magic and CBS Schoolbreak Special. Linden also appeared in several films, The Others, Dumb Luck and Stevie D to name a few, as well as providing English dubbing for several films in his early career. As well as his musical roles, he appeared in the straight plays Tuesdays With Morrie, On Golden Pond and Under My Skin. Singing Linden made his first musical role in Bells Are Ringing and also contributed to the soundtrack of Bells Are Ringing. This led to roles such as Billy Crocker in Anything Goes, Antipholus of Syracuse in The Boys from Syracuse and Don Quixote in Man of La Mancha. He also originated the roles of Dick in Something More!, Yissel Fishbein in The Education of H*Y*M*A*N K*A*P*L*A*N and Mayer Rothschild in The Rothschilds. In 2011 he released a solo album, It's Never Too Late. Film Bells Are Ringing (1960) *The Midas Touch (contains solo lines) I Do! I Do! (1982) Television The Drew Carey Show (1999) *Brotherhood of Man (contains solo lines) Catching Hell (2005) *New York, New York (solo) Stage Strip for Action (1956)(originated the role) Bells Are Ringing (1958) *On My Own (contains solo lines) *You've Got to Do It (solo) *Hello, Hello There! (contains solo lines) *I Met a Girl (contains solo lines) *Long Before I Knew You (duet) *Just in Time (contains solo lines) *Long Before I Knew You (Reprise)(solo) Wildcat (1960) *Tall Hope (contains solo lines) *Finale Anything Goes (1962) *You're the Top (duet) *It's De-Lovely (contains solo lines) *Friendship (contains solo lines) *I Get a Kick Out of You (duet) *Anything Goes (contains solo lines) *All Through the Night (duet) *You're the Top (Finale) Something More! (1964) Dick (originated the role) *Who Fits the Bill? (contains solo lines) Monte Checkovitch (understudy) Church of My Choice (solo0 Jaded, Degraded Am I! (solo) *Grazie Per Niente (contains solo lines) *Life is Too Short (duet) Bill Deems (understudy) *Something More (solo) *The Straw That Broke the Camel's Back (solo) *Ode to a Key (solo) *Bravo, Bravo, Novelisto (contains solo lines) *Finaletto (duet) Flush Left, Stagger Right (1966) On a Clear Day You Can See Forever (1965) Dr. Mark Bruckner (standby) *On a Clear Day You Can See Forever (solo) *Melinda (solo) *Come Back to Me (solo) Edward Moncreif (standby) *Don't Tamper with My Sister (contains solo lines) The Boys from Syracuse (1966) *Dear Old Syracuse (duet) *The Shortest Day of the Year (duet) *This Can't Be Love (duet) *Let Antipholus In *You Have Cast Your Shadow on the Sea (duet) *This Can't Be Love (reprise) The Apple Tree (1966) *Eve (solo) *Beautiful, Beautiful World (solo) *It's a Fish (solo) *The Lady or the Tiger? (duet) *The Apple Tree (reprise) *Oh, to be a Movie Star (solo) *Gorgeous (duet) Ilya Darling (1967) No Face (originated the role) *Ya Chara Tonio (understudy) *Po, Po, Po (duet) *After Love (solo) *Birthday Song (contains solo lines) The Apple Tree (1968) Snake *The Apple Tree (Forbidden Fruit)(solo) Balladeer *I'll Tell You a Truth (solo) *The Apple Tree (reprise)(solo) *I'll Tell You a Truth (reprise)(solo) Narrator The Education of H*Y*M*A*N K*A*P*L*A*N (1968)(originated the role) *Old Fashioned Husband (solo) Love Match (1968)(originated the role) *The Grand Diversion (contains solo lines) *I Won't Sleep a Wink Tonight (contains solo lines) *I Don't Believe It (contains solo lines) *A Woman Looking for Love (solo) *Never Again *Play It Again (Reprise) The Rothschilds (1970)(originated the role) *One Room (duet) *He Tossed a Coin (contains solo lines) *Sons (contains solo lines) *Rothschild and Sons (contains solo lines) *Rothschild and Sons (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Sons (reprise)(duet) *In My Own Lifetime (solo) The Pajama Game (1973) *A New Town is a Blue Town (solo) *Hey There (solo) *Once a Year Day (contains solo lines) *Small Talk (duet) *There Once Was a Man (duet) *Hey There (reprise)(solo) *The World Around Us (solo) *If You Win, You Lose (duet) *There Once Was a Man (reprise)(duet) *Finale Kiss Me, Kate (1974) *Wunderbar (duet) *I've Come to Wive it Wealthily in Padua (contains solo lines) *Were Thine That Special Face (solo) *Kiss Me, Kate (contains solo lines) *Where is the Life That Late I Led? (solo) *So in Love (Reprise)(solo) *Kiss Me, Kate (Reprise = Finale) I Do! I Do! (1982) *All the Dearly Beloved/Together Forever/I Do! I Do! (duet) *Good Night (duet) *I Love My Wife (solo) *My Cup Runneth Over (duet) *Love Isn't Everything (duet) *Nobody's Perfect (duet) *A Well Known Fact (solo) *The Honeymoon Is Over (duet) *Where Are the Snows? (duet) *When the Kids Get Married (duet) *The Father of the Bride (solo) *Roll Up the Ribbons (duet) *This House (duet) Man of La Mancha (1988) *Man of La Mancha (duet) *Dulcinea (solo) *Golden Helmet of Mambrino (contains solo lines) *The Impossible Dream (solo) *The Impossible Dream (reprise)(solo) *Man of La Mancha (reprise)(solo) *The Impossible Dream (second reprise)(duet) *Man of La Mancha (second reprise)(contains solo lines) Dodsworth (1995)(originated the role) A Christmas Carol (1997) *Jolly, Rich and Fat (Jolly Good Time)(contains solo lines) *Nothing to Do With Me (contains solo lines) *A Place Called Home (contains solo lines) *Mr. Fezziwig's Annual Christmas Ball (contains solo lines) *Dancing on Your Grave (contains solo lines) *Yesterday, Tomorrow and Today (solo) *Nothing to Do With Me (reprise) *Christmas Together (reprise) *God Bless Us Everyone Chicago (1999) *All I Care About (contains solo lines) *We Both Reached for the Gun (contains solo lines) *Razzle Dazzle (contains solo lines) Cabaret (2002) *It Couldn't Please Me More (duet) *Married (duet) *Meeskite (solo) *Married (reprise)(solo) Follies (2002) *Don't Look at Me (duet) *Waiting for the Girls Upstairs (contains solo lines) *The Road You Didn't Take (solo) *Too Many Mornings (duet) *Live, Laugh, Love (contains solo lines) *Chaos (contains solo lines) The Scottsboro Boys (2012) *It's Gonna Take Time (solo) Albums It's Never Too Late (2011) *You'd Be So Nice To Come Home To (solo) *Mississippi Mud/Up A Lazy River (solo) *She's Out Of My Life (solo) *Beautiful Girls (solo) *If I Could (solo) *There Will Never Be Another You (solo) *You Light Up My Life (solo) *She's Got A Way (solo) *Meet Me At Jack's (solo) *Evergreen (solo) *Hello, Dolly! (solo) *All I Have To Have (solo) *Moon River (solo) *Late In Life (solo) Gallery lindenrothschilds.jpg|'Mayer Rothschild' in The Rothschilds Lindenfredgraham.jpg|'Fred Graham/Petruchio' in Kiss Me, Kate. Lindenquixote.jpg|'Don Quixote/Alonso Quijana' in Man of La Mancha. Lindenscrooge.jpg|'Ebenezer Scrooge' in A Christmas Carol. Itsnever_toolate.jpg|'It's Never Too Late.' Lindenscottsboro.jpg|'The Interlocutor' in The Scottsboro Boys. Linden, Hal Linden, Hal